Doug Smail
Doug Smail (born 2 September, 1957 in Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada) is a retired professional ice hockey left winger who played in the NHL for 13 seasons between 1980 and 1993. Playing career Doug Smail starred at the University of North Dakota for three seasons from 1977 to 1980, scoring 87 points in 40 games in his final season in the WCHA. His performance was enough to warrant notice from the Winnipeg Jets, and the next season he was a full-time NHL player. Smail played 11 seasons with Winnipeg, being a top two-way player for them. In fact, Doug Smail had a streak of 12 consecutive seasons where he scored at least one shorthanded goal, and scored a total of 28 shorthanded goals in his career. Perhaps Smail's greatest claim to fame was when he set the NHL record for fastest goal after the opening faceoff by scoring a goal five seconds after the game started on 20 December, 1981. Smail finished his career with the Minnesota North Stars, Quebec Nordiques and Ottawa Senators, but never achieved the success he had in Winnipeg. After Smail's NHL career was over, he played 3 seasons in Britain before retiring. He now resides in Colorado with his wife and 3 children. Smail now coaches the AAA Colorado Outlaws hockey team. Awards *Named to the NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team (1980) *Named to the NCAA Championship Tournament MVP (1980) *Played in a NHL All-Star Game (1990) *British Ice Hockey Writers Association Player of the Year (1994) Records *Winnipeg Jets/Phoenix Coyotes franchise record for career shorthanded goals (25) *Fastest goal to start an NHL hockey game (5 seconds) Career statistics Regular season Playoffs Season Team League GP G A Pts PIM PM PP SH GW GP G A Pts PIM 1977–78 U. of North Dakota WCHA 38 22 28 50 52 - - - - - - - - - 1978–79 U. of North Dakota WCHA 35 24 34 58 46 - - - - - - - - - 1979–80 U. of North Dakota WCHA 40 43 44 87 70 - - - - - - - - - 1980–81 Winnipeg Jets NHL 30 10 8''' '''18 45 '-7' 1''' '''3 1''' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '''1981–82 Winnipeg Jets NHL 72 17 18 35 55 '-22' 2''' '''1 1''' '''4 0''' '''0 0''' '''0 1982–83 Winnipeg Jets NHL 80 15 29 44 32 0''' '''0 3''' '''3 3''' '''0 0''' '''0 6''' '''1983–84 Winnipeg Jets NHL 66 20 17 37 62 '-5' 1''' '''4 2''' '''3 0''' '''1 1''' '''7 1984–85 Winnipeg Jets NHL 80 31 35 66 45 +12 0''' '''3 5''' '''8 2''' '''1 3''' '''4 1985–86 Winnipeg Jets NHL 73 16 26 42 32 '-10' 1''' '''3 4''' '''3 1''' '''0 1''' '''0 1986–87 Winnipeg Jets NHL 78 25 18 43 36 +18 0''' '''2 4''' '''10 4''' '''0 4''' '''10 1987–88 Winnipeg Jets NHL 71 15 16 31 34 +5 0''' '''3 5''' '''5 1''' '''0 1''' '''22 1988–89 Winnipeg Jets NHL 47 14 15 29 52 +12 0''' '''2 0''' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '''1989–90 Winnipeg Jets NHL 79 25 24 49 63 +15 1''' '''1 6''' '''5 1''' '''0 1''' '''0 1990–91 Winnipeg Jets NHL 15 1''' '''2 3''' '''10 '-6' 0''' '''0 0''' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '''1990–91 Minnesota North Stars NHL 57 7''' '''13 20 38 '-2' 0''' '''2 0''' '''1 0''' '''0 0''' '''0 1991–92 Quebec Nordiques NHL 46 10 18 28 47 '-11' 0''' '''1 1''' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '''1992–93 Ottawa Senators NHL 51 4''' '''10 14 51 '-34' 0''' '''0 0''' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1992–93 San Diego Gulls IHL 9 2 1 3 20 - - - - 9 3 2 5 20 1993–94 Fife Flyers Britain 53 74 65 139 114 - - - - - - - - - 1994–95 Cardiff Devils Britain 3 2 5 7 2 - - - - - - - - - 1994–95 Fife Flyers Britain 15 20 9 29 26 - - - - 6 5 9 14 12 1995–96 Cardiff Devils Britain 16 12 14 26 14 - - - - 6 3 5 8 10 '''13 seasons NHL career 845 210 249 459 602 '-35' 6''' '''28 32 42 9''' '''2 11 49 See also *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons References * *''Total Hockey'' (Second Edition), Editor - Dan Diamond, ISBN 1-892129-85-X Category:1957 births Category:Canadian ice hockey left wingers Category:Cardiff Devils players Category:Fife Flyers players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Saskatchewan Category:Living people Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:North Dakota Fighting Sioux ice hockey players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Moose Jaw Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:University of North Dakota alumni Category:Winnipeg Jets players